valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Batomys
The Batomys is a massive Imperial siege tank commanded by Maximilian himself. It serves as the first true boss of Valkyria Chronicles, and is encountered in Chapter 7 - "The Battle at Barious." The battle Batomys was deployed against Squad 7 in the Barious desert after Welkin and other members encountered Maximilian and Selvaria Bles while exploring the ancient ruins. The Imperial leader sent Selvaria to deal with the rest of the Gallian forces in the desert, including Faldio's unit, while he dealt with Welkin's troops, using the siege tank as a bulldozer to obliterate their bases. Maximilian's belief in the invulnerability of the Batomys proved his undoing, as Squad 7 gradually wore down the monstrous tank, collapsing ruins in the desert to slow it down; in the event, this only forced the use of the Batomys' principle weapon, a massive Ragnite-powered cannon refitted to the old chassis. Isara quickly recognised that the cannon, fearsome as it was, was also the vehicle's weakness; the chassis had never been built to handle it, and required the extension of vulnerable radiators to prevent the power cell overheating after firing. Bravely, Squad 7 members scaled the ladders of the mighty tank, destroying the radiators one by one. Selvaria, having decimated Faldio's forces in her Valkyrur form, attempted to protect her prince from the Gallian assault, but ultimately could only help him evacuate from Batomys' gutted ruin. Maximilian withdrew, commenting that lessons needed to be learned from this defeat; the Marmota could not be allowed such weaknesses. In-game profile Maximilian, the leader of the Imperial invasion, commanded this massive tank. It represents the enhanced version of an existing design, created to fell enemy castles and fortresses. Under orders from Maximilian, the body was reinforced and fitted with a Ragnite Cannon, adding to its already formidable capabilities. It played heavily in the Empire's seizure of the citadel of Ghirlandaio. Stats *Length- 20.11m *Height- 8.17m *Width- 10.03m *Weight- 245t *Top Speed- 30km/h *Power- 1200hp/2400rpm Armaments *Zabot 18/340mm Ragna-Cannon *Zabot 18/340mm cannon x2 *Krimm N-520 20/122mm cannon *Uranus 9mm tank machine gun x6 Strategy Batomys is the game's first proper boss battle; unlike the previous encounter with the boss tank Lupus, there's no option to ignore it this time around. The massive tank starts out effectively invulnerable; only the gun turrets can be damaged, while the hull is invincible. Your first mission, then, is to destroy the four turrets protecting Batomys' flanks and the one to the rear in order to open up a route to attack the tank's not-yet-revealed weak points. As the mission goes on, cutscenes alert the player to two things: firstly, that destroying the weak walls dotted around the map will force Batomys to fire its main cannon to clear the rubble they leave; secondly, that when Batomys fires the main gun, it extends three radiators to cool down its Ragnite power cell;one on either side of the mid superstructure and one to the rear. Destroying these will cripple the Batomys. Each time the Ragna-Cannon fires, a Scout, Engineer or Lancer needs to climb up one of the tank's service ladders in order to attack the radiators; they take four Lance rounds or a single grenade thrown inside them. Only one radiator can be destroyed at a time; the remaining radiators will retract once this is done. If attacking with Lancers, it makes sense to hit each radiator three times before destroying any of them, to minimise the effort it will take to destroy the remaining ones. This will become a lot more complicated when Selvaria arrives after the second is destroyed, but effort should remain focused on destroying Batomys: Selvaria is invincible. Parking the Edelweiss right in front of Selvaria is usually an effective way of neutralising her; she seldom moves around it and will attempt to fire through it instead, and cannot cause non-critical damage to Welkin's tank. The rear radiator should be left until last, as it places Squad 7 at far lower risk of being attacked by Selvaria. With all three radiators destroyed, Batomys' hull becomes vulnerable; all available Lancers and the Edelweiss should fire on the boss to bring it down as quickly as possible. With the maximum 20 CP and engineers on hand to restock Lance ammunition, it's actually quite possible to destroy the Batomys the same turn it becomes vulnerable. Trivia *Batomys is the name of a genus of Malaysian rodents. Japanese artwork shows the tank's name as "Gerbil." *The Batomys appears to be based on WW1 superheavy tank designs like the British Flying Elephant and German K-Wagen. The treads are very similar to the TOG-1 prototype created by Britain near the start of World War 2, while the multi-turret layout is typical of interwar tanks, in particular the Vickers A1E1 "Independant" and the Soviet knockoff of the same, the T-35. The side profile is clearly designed to bring to mind the various WW2 assault guns with casemate upper hulls (of which the Jagdpanzers are the most well known). The boat-like frontal hull seems based on the American M48 Patton, while the mounting for the forward machine gun is similiar to that used on the M26 Pershing, albeit much larger. *Batomys is 45 tons heavier than the largest tank ever built, the German "Maus." However, the given dimensions would make it twice as long, twice as tall and almost three times wider, with the same engine power as the Maus V2 prototype. It is extremely unlikely this would allow the Batomys to mount any reasonable degree of armour protection or manage 30 kilometres per hour, given the Maus' own mobility problems; the V2 prototype could only manage 13 km/h with a 1,200 horsepower Daimler-Benz MB 517. *The spare track links mounted on Batomys' superstructure do not match the tracks it actually uses; it's possible it uses thinner tracks while travelling on paved roads. *Batomys' ladders can be glitchy; sometimes, the climb down prompt will not appear if a unit started their turn on top of it. Any infantry stuck on Batomys will fall off when it moves, taking no damage; this does, however, leave them rather exposed. Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses